Target
by AnnaVerity
Summary: Rick has always lived with his dad and follows his steps in life. What will bring him to Kate? Totally AU. WRITTEN BY AnnaFIRTH and Verity.


_**HELLO PEOPLE!**_

_**THIS IS ANNA( AnnaFIRTH on FF) and VERITY ( HummingAtNight on twitter). So Verity had this awesome idea of writing a fic where Rick never met his mom and instead he'd always lived with his dad.**_

_**We don't really want to spoil the rest of the story but we will get to know Rick and what does he do and also what will connect him to Kate.**_

_**It's totally AU.**_

_**We hope you like it.**_

_**Anna and Verity.**_

* * *

_"__Take it as a reminder that even in the worst days there's a possibility for joy."_

_Epiloge._

It was a grey day; not only for the Beckett's but clouds were starting to take over New York City. However, to Jim and Kate that didn't even matter. It had been three days since Johanna Beckett was murdered. Three nights since detective Raglan had gone to her husband and her young daughter with the sad and breaking news. Five days since Kate got back from Stanford not realizing that she'll never come back.

72 hours since Jim and Kate's happiness had been taken away forever.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Katie." Jim Beckett whispered to his daughter.

They were at their place after Johanna's funeral and despite all the people that were trying really hard to make them forget about Johanna for a while, both he and Kate were feeling alone.

"Dad, I... No." "Kate, I need to get out of here and you do too. Let's go take a walk, it'll be good to leave family and friends for a while." Jim explained in a soft, sad tone, tugging on Kate's elbow.

As Jim said, they left the house and drove away. Kate was too tired to figure out where they where going so she just took the time to catch on some beauty sleep.

Thirty minutes later Jim parked the car in a parking lot near the entrance of the famous theme park.

He gently caressed his daughter's cheek and as she began to stir he decided to step off the car; he circled it and then opened the door for Kate.

He helped her put her jacket on and took her hand.

They waked up and down the beach for what it felt like minutes, hours and days; without talking. Both lost in thoughts and also to scared to say something inappropriate or hurtful.

They were on their way back to the car when Jim suddenly stopped and Kate was forced to do the same.

"Dad?" Kate asked as she watched her father squat in front of her, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know to be honest…" Jim explained picking up a small grey stone and a bunch of seaweed from the shore.

He sat down on the sand and Kate watched him work.

"What exactly are you doing dad?"

"A stick man."

"Why would you do that?" Kate asked her dad.

"I don't know Katie I just feel like doing it." Jim simply replied and their conversation fell to an awkward silence.

Five minutes later Jim stood up again and handed whatever he had been doing for the past few minutes to his daughter. "Dad, why do I need an stickman for?"

"I don't want you to feel bad or sad, Kate. I know you feel miserable and alone even I'm still here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Jim Beckett explained as tears started to run down his face.

"Dad I don't know how to do this." Kate finally accepted. She didn't have to be strong around her dad so she just let her walls down and cried for her mom.

Her mom, who had been taken away from her - them – and Kate wasn't sure she could make a life without her.

"Kate…" Her dad said pulling away to see her face, "I miss her a lot already and it's not going to be easy, nor pretty. But we have to move on, okay?" Jim slightly smiled at his teenage daughter as Kate hugged him back even tighter.

"Okay…" Kate replied even if she really didn't mean the words.

"Keep this Kate." Jim said handing his daughter the stickman. "Never forget your mom, but try to live your life because she would have wanted that for you."

"It's not that easy dad but I will try as long as you promise not to break down either."

"I promise." Jim replied hugging her daughter one last time.

* * *

At the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, Rick stared at the beautiful city standing in front of him and prayed he'd stay in it for longer than in Barcelona; where he and his dad had only been for one month.

He was tired of always running around the world because of his father's job. He was grateful to actually have him, because he has never met his mom; but at the same time his father's job was stressful. He loved his dad, but sometimes he wished he were like any of his friend's dad, not a spy.

Yes his dad's a CIA agent and Rick was training to become one soon.

It's amazing how beautiful London looked under the city lights; the Thames right under his toes and the magnificent London Eye standing in front of him.

"Richard?" His father called him, "you should start unpacking your stuff."

"I'm tired now, i'll ido it later." He responded as he let himself fall on the mattress.

_Without even knowing each other, Rick at one side of the Atlantic ocean, and Kate at the other, were starting a new part of their life._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: Next chapters will be longer. **_

_**Thank for reading!**_


End file.
